


Aparecium Ever After : Drabbles

by LadyKenz347



Series: Aparecium Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Hey guys!There were so many loose ends I wanted to tie up in Aparecium, but they weren't really important to the plot and I felt like I was chasing dead ends. So, here are your loose ends!It'll cover several years, until the start of our new story. Some will be a paragraph, some will be chapter length, they won't necessarily be in order.THERE ARE NO RULES HERE!!! Mwahahahaha!





	1. 1

February 1, 2009

“This is complete BULLSHIT, Draco! Do you hear me?”

“I hear you. And Liam probably hears you, so please keep your voice down.” 

“I can’t stand this for one more blasted minute, I’m going to rot in Azkaban for the rest of my life because of this woman.”

“There’s not much we can do…”

“Oh, we most certainly can… you just trust me on that. Look at this headline! Sleeping with Harry Potter… And don’t even get me started on the completely fabricated expose on Liam’s hospital stay,” Hermione threw the paper on the seat next to her, crossed her arms and huffed. 

“It’s part of being so popular, love. People love to talk.”

“I’m fine with people talking… I’m NOT fine with Rita fucking Skeeter writing down her wildest fantasies and publishing them!”

“What do you suggest we do? Lock in her a jar for a year?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Don’t be ridiculous… we need to do something more...permanent.” She grinned wildly. 

\-----

Hermione and Draco stepped out of the Floo at the Prophet and marched up to the secretary. 

“Hi, I’m--”

“Hermione Granger?!” the young secretary blurted. She had brown frizzy hair and round glasses. “I was at Hogwarts with you, a few years behind. I’ve always wanted to meet you!”  
Perfect. 

“Hi! What’s your name?”

“Holly Monroe, Ravenclaw,” she then noticed Draco, looking all tall and drop dead gorgeous beside her, giving her a flirtatious smirk. 

“Hi Holly, I’m wondering if you can’t see if there Mrs. Skeeter has an opening today. We’re just a drop in,” Draco purred, leaning his hands on her desk.

“Oh.. I’m not sure, she’s pretty booked,” Hollie stuttered, eyelashes batting furiously behind her glasses. 

“We have an exclusive for her.”

“Let me check. Would you have a seat?” The initial buzz of meeting Hermione and Draco was wearing off as Hollie disappeared around the corner. She was gone for several minutes, before returning with Mrs. Skeeter in tow. 

Mrs. Skeeter had aged rather ungracefully. There was makeup caked in the crinkles around her eyes and she was wearing far too much lipstick. 

“Miss Granger! Mister Malfoy! How are you, dears? Please please, come with me.” Skeeter was taking the tiniest steps, her pencil skirt allowed for only the slightest of movements and she waved to her colleagues as she strolled down the hall. 

They made it finally to her office and Rita sat behind her desk. 

“So, our little Hollie says that you have a juicy exclusive for me.” 

“I certainly do. The headline should read, Annoying Illegal Animagus Reporter Rots in Azkaban for The Rest of Her Life.” 

Rita tensed and placed her hands on the table. 

“No, don’t. I’ll speak now. I’m done, Skeeter. Done with you fabricating this garbage about me and my family, my relationships. So! Let’s start here: Accio Quick Quotes Quill.” 

Rita yelped quickly trying to snag it back, but it was firmly in Hermione’s hand. She snapped it easily and Rita whimpered. 

“I’ll just buy another…” she glared. 

“I thought you might say that, so!” she clapped her hands together and stood, “You will be entering into an Unbreakable Vow, with me, right now.”

“I will be doing no such thing!” 

“Oh you most certainly will, and you’ll be doing it quickly. A letter to the Minister and my personal friend will be leaving Malfoy Manor in about, oh how long Draco?”

“7 minutes.” 

“Yes, 7 minutes! Oh, we need to hurry! I need to get back and snag that little letter before it heads over, don’t you think?”

Hermione shoved her hand towards Rita and Rita declined to move. 

“Listen, either face the Wizengamot and Azkaban, lose everything. Or lose the ability to write falsehoods. Should be easy. This has gone on far enough.”

“You can’t do this… it’s not legal.” 

“Neither is slander and illegal shapeshifting, get over it. You forced our wands,” She shook her hand at her,

“6 minutes,” Draco said in a bored drawl.

“Fine! Ok! Fine!” Rita was unraveling in front of them, even tendrils of hair were starting to break free. 

Draco pulled out his wand and cast the spell on the intertwined hands, under the spell Rita would no longer be able to write anything she wasn’t completely confident was true and that she wasn’t to write about Hermione, Draco, Liam or the Potters. Truly, Hermione thought she was getting off easy. Getting her fired wouldn’t stop her from writing, and sending her to Azkaban did seem a little harsh. 

“Great! So glad we got that cleared up, now, one last thing.” 

“You’ve just ruined my career, isn’t that enough?”

“Not even close,” Hermione rolled her eyes, “Who’s your informant?”

“I have many informants, and it’s good journalism to not practice ratting them out.” 

“Who is your informant about Draco and I’s relationship?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. The information arrived via Owl. Now please, leave.” 

“How can we trust you?”

“I don’t care if you do or don’t, dearie. Trust me when I say, I never want to see you again. So please,” Rita held the door open for them and they exited quickly, sharing a conspiratorial smile. 

“Thanks, Hollie!” Hermione said brightly, and Draco threw her a sly wink before they entered the Floo.


	2. 2

Hermione tiptoed down the long corridor to the Manor kitchens, hoping not to alert any house elves to her presence. She was famished. 

Narcissa had insisted they try a new recipe tonight and had sent it to Piper and Poppy. It was some form of gelatinous meat, and she ate exactly 3 bites before her stomach had dug its heels in. If she tried another bite, all would be returned. So she pushed it around the plate instead and smiled nicely. 

Liam had flat out refused. But Narcissa had cooed over his ‘adorable spirit’, as she put it and he was brought a plate of chicken nuggets. Her stomach growled watching him pop each one in his mouth, and devilish smirk on his lips as he smiled at her while doing so. 

She could ground him, right? Surely that wasn’t outside her parental rights. Ground him for annoying her? Couldn’t be the first person to think it. 

Now, however, she was beyond famished. She was withering away to nothing. She had crept out of bed the second Draco’s breathing had evened, wrapping her thin robe around her shoulders. 

She finally felt the cool tile on her bare toes and lit a lumos to hover over head. She opened the fridge and was disgusted to see the mold of gray meat staring back at her. She slammed the door shut. 

She leaned down to open up the freezer and found a pint of chocolate ice cream. Not exactly a sustaining meal, but it would more than do. She kicked the freezer closed, popped off the lid to the carton and grabbed a spoon. 

She was positive that any Malfoy, living or dead, would positively shit themselves if they saw a Muggleborn in her nightie eating ice cream at midnight, bent over their precious marble countertop without a bowl. She laughed at her own evilness and scooped out a large spoon, flipping it so it was ice cream side down against her tongue. 

She took another few bites and felt goosebumps spread across her skin, probably from the chill of the ice cream. However, two firm hands surprised her by grasping at her hips, and a body pressed up behind her. She tensed and instinctively reached for her wand.

“The bed was cold without you,” Draco whispered in her ear, his lips grazing her skin gently, “I’m surprised you’ve managed to sneak past the elves... they’d be horrified to know you went to bed hungry,” he smiled. 

“I… I’m sure they would. Lucky for me, they won’t find out…” she breathed hoarsely, as Draco’s hands squeezed her hips and pressed his groin into her rear. 

His lips were dancing sweetly across her exposed neck and his fingers were undoing the knot of her robe. 

“I was just thinking…” Draco purred.

“Y-yes?” Gods, this man could make her a blithering idiot at any time of day. 

“I’m rather in the mood for something sweet myself,” he pressed into her again, and this time his arousal was evident. 

He had successfully freed the knot of her robe and her silk nighty was hanging loosely from her body. His hands roamed over the soft material and grasped a firm hold on her breast, tugging gently at her nipple through the silk. 

It was a maddening battle of sensations, and she felt her muscles clench in a delicious manner. She shifted her thighs subtly, trying to give herself a little pressure to relieve the tension building there. His hands reached the hem of the her nightgown and lifted it, only to lower his hands again, this time with her knickers in hand. They pooled at her feet and she stepped out of them, letting her robe fall off her shoulders as well. 

“Open your legs for me, Granger…”

Hermione gulped and took a step to widen her stance. 

“Tsk tsk tsk, come now. Open up for me. I won’t bite…”

“Liar,” she breathed, but obeyed. She took another step and could feel cool air on her womanhood.

She felt a hand glide down her back and over her butt cheeks. Her heart was hammering, and she longed to feel something that would help alleviate some of this pressure. His hand slid deftly under the hem of her dress again and squeezed her cheeks firmly, giving them a playful slap that made her yelp, but only in surprise. 

“Now, Granger… we wouldn’t want to wake the elves,” 

“Oh... Cast a silence charm, will you?”

“Where is the fun in that…” Devilish bastard.

The pad of his thumb skimmed her opening, and she realized how wet she was. He quickly entered two fingers inside her, eliciting a gasp that she quickly tried to smother. He removed them, much to her disappointment and he was… was he? 

Merlin’s beard. The man was licking her juices off his fingers. She must have been 6 shades of red by now, and she wanted badly to close her legs but his feet where keeping hers firmly in place. 

“Remember, don’t be too loud…” 

His hands were back on her, creating a symphony of sensations. One hand was massaging her breast and then pressing her back down so that she was bent over the counter, her chest flattened. 

The other was pumping rhythmically in and out of her with a perfectly timed thumb gliding over her clit. It was endless and wonderful. She felt naughty and exposed and it made her feel… hot. So hot. 

“Oh, Draco…” she praised, and was met only with shushing, “I’m going… I’m going to…” She bit down on her fingers to keep from screaming. Waves of ecstasy rolled over her, as her legs stiffened and her belly ached from the intensity. 

She finally relaxed, panting. Draco’s firm hands turned her finally, his eyes were stormy and his mouth open. He crushed a kiss against her lips and lifted her easily so her bare bum was on the counter. 

He reached between them and tugged the front of his sleep trousers down not bothering to even take them off. They were still halfway down his perfectly sculpted ass cheeks and she grabbed the skin that was newly exposed, as he positioned himself at her entrance. 

He leaned her back and broke the kiss, still not inside her. He grabbed the straps of her nighty and yanked them down, freeing her breasts and slightly restricting her arms. 

He filled her quickly and she slapped a hand over her mouth. 

Be quiet. Be quiet. Be.. ohhhhhh…..

Every moment was full of passion and heat, this wasn’t a want but a need. She locked her ankles behind him and he pounded into her again and again, sweat forming at his hairline. 

It was over quickly, but what it lacked in length it more than made up for in quality. They had never been together quite like this, and as he poured himself into her, she studied his face in rapturous awe. He was so vulnerable and beautiful, and his brow furrowed in the sexiest way. 

When he had rode the last of his orgasm away, he leaned down and kissed her gently. 

“You’re perfect. How did I get so lucky?” Hermione mused. 

“I have no idea…” Draco smirked against her lips, “Now let’s get the hell out of here before--”

“MASTER?!”

“Merlin’s sack, Piper! OUT! This is private, obviously!” He yelled over his shoulder, not moving and thankfully keeping her covered. She couldn’t help but cover her mouth, a giggle threatening to escape. 

“I thought I heard something! Poppy was asleep!”

“Go join Poppy!” he all but yelled. 

“MASTER?!” Poppy now chirped, hearing her summons. Hermione was all out laughing by now, still laying on the counter with Draco between her legs. 

“You are both to go to bed, NOW. And never speak of this again. Understood?”

“Yes, Master,” they recited in unison. 

The next day Hermione had flushed a deep crimson as she walked past the kitchens and saw the house elves furiously cleaning the countertops and a melted carton of chocolate ice cream sitting in the sink.


	3. Three

February 10, 2009

“Hermione, I’ve been thinking…” 

“Yes, mum?”

“We are OK with you installing a Floo here.”

“You’re… you’re what? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ve thought about it a great deal. We would like to see you both more, I know for you guys it’s hard to get here, and if this will help bridge the gap, then so be it.” Jean Granger waved her hand dismissively. 

“Ok... I’ll get it registered with the Ministry. Thank you, Mum. Really. This means so much to me,” she said honestly, her chest feeling inflated. 

“That’s not all,” Hermione’s mum continued, “We’d like to throw you an engagement party.”

“OH! Are you quite sure?” Hermione panicked briefly, she couldn’t imagine their home being filled with friends from her other life. More so, she couldn’t imagine the Malfoys here. 

“Yes, so get together a guest list, will you?”

“Well, most of the people on the list will be…”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Of course, mum. Thank you.”

\-----

Hermione’s hand was shaking as she stood in her white cocktail dress, her hair pinned into a loose chignon to the side of her neck. She took a large gulp of champagne and began to fidget. 

“Dear, take a breath. It’s going to be fine!”

“Fine?” she hissed, “Right, because anything with my parents and magic is ever FINE.” She rolled her eyes.

“There’s no magic! I’ve informed all of our guests, all of which are relatively drama free. We will be fine.”

The floo announced a new guest and in waltzed the Potters, early as requested. 

“Hermione, you look beautiful!” Ginny gushed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“No, you do! Aren’t you not allowed to upstage the bride?” she joked.

“Oh hush, so anyone else here yet?” Ginny looked around the modest home. Her parents had backed out of a sale at the last minute, unable to sell Hermione’s childhood home, now that she had decided to stay. Their realtor had been furious, but for the most part, all seemed well.

“No, just us and Liam,” Hermione gestured to Liam sitting on the couch and watched his shoulders tense, hearing his name and knowing that he had been noticed, “Liam! Come say hello.” 

Liam raised his eyes slowly over his book, “Hello, Potters.” 

“That child… I swear he is so rude. I’m sorry,” Hermione muttered. 

“You can only do so much, Hermione. He is still part Malfoy, they can’t help but be prats.”

“Potter, I know you didn’t just call my son a prat,” Draco said with a furrowed brow.

“Malfoy! I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Harry clapped a hand on Draco’s shoulder and led him away. 

“So, how are you feeling?” Ginny asked curiously, snagging a glass of champagne from the table. 

“I little nervous, you know how my parents can be. I just don’t want to push them too far, and then lose all the progress we’ve made.”

“All will be perfect, don’t you fret. The Weasley’s are always on their best behavior!” 

Oh shit. Hermione hadn’t thought that she make it clear that Ronald was not invited. She had simply put down the Burrow on her mom’s list, but Ron was still staying at the Burrow, wasn’t he?

“All the Weasley’s?”

“Well, I can speak for most, never all.”

“Is Ron coming?”

“You know, I’m not sure. Mum should know, they’ll be here soon,” Ginny was doing a wonderful impersonation of her brother, popping a crab cake in her mouth while talking. 

Brilliant. By the time Molly arrived she would know first hand whether Ron was making an appearance or not. 

Luna was the next to arrive, and came wearing a sparkling silver dress with a giant matching headpiece covered in feathers. She had a large tome in her hands and after saying a quick hello to Hermione and Draco, went to sit next to Liam on the couch. She showed him the book and he quickly abandoned his and they delved into hers together. They were fast and incredibly unique friends. 

\----

They intended the party to be quite small, with maybe only 2 dozen or so attendees, however, it seemed the party was in full swing and there were nearing 40 guests. It was crowded to say the least, and the chill in February air made it impossible to go outside without a warming charm. Draco had tentatively suggest that Hermione ask if that might be amenable, but she had shut that down quickly. 

Molly, Arthur and then George strolled through the Floo and for a moment, Hermione thought that she was in the clear. She was in the midst of hugging Molly when the Floo roared again. 

“Hi Mione, Congratulations,” Ron said sheepishly. 

“Ron Weasley! Is that you? I haven’t seen you in ages!” Hermione’s mother gushed from the other room, she had imbibed in a little champagne herself and was feeling rather… well she was making a vivacious host, to say the least. Hermione looked at her, shocked. 

“Mom, you remember Ron?” Hermione gasped. 

“Of course, I remember Ron. Your crush from school!”

She was remembering something. Hermione wanted to chase the memory, to capture it and make it stick, make it grow. 

“Crush, eh? You talked about me, Hermione?” Ron brightened and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Hermione also talked about Filch, Weasel. Don’t get your hopes up,” Draco reminded.

“Mom, how do you remember Ron?”

“Oh. Oh, I’m not sure, Hermione. I just...do. I can’t seem to remember anything specific… I just remember him,” she shrugged. Hermione didn’t want to push anything, but this was something. Maybe not even a big something, maybe the littlest something that ever was something. But it was still there, like the memory of Diagon Alley. It was coming back.

\-----

“Hermione, do introduce me to your mother? I believe we have a great deal to discuss in these wedding plans!” Hermione outwardly beamed and inwardly cringed. 

“Wedding plans?” Molly’s ears must be prickling, as she quickly joined the conversation and looped an arm through Hermione’s, “You know… I’ve always thought of you all of you kids as my own. Kind of like a magical mother, yes? I’d just love to help in anyway I can!” 

Molly and Narcissa didn’t know each other well, and they were obviously cautious of each other. Molly had once thought she’d be planning Hermione’s wedding to her own son, but here she was humbly asking to join in anyway. Narcissa regarded her carefully but kindly. 

“Why, of course. Let’s find her…” Hermione cocked her head back and forth, looking for her mother’s head and saw her chatting with Kingsley. She was laughing freely, spearing a piece of cake off her small plate. 

Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to make the introduction between the three mothers in her life. 

“Miss Granger! Why I was just talking to your mother about trying to steal you away for the Ministry. Even though your project is quite finished, we still have many openings you’d be ideal for.”

“Thank you, Minister. I’ve yet to fully decide…”

“At your leisure, Miss Granger. The Ministry is going nowhere! I’ll leave you to it,” he smiled brightly at the four witches and excused himself. 

“Mum, this is Draco’s mother, Narcissa Malfoy,”

“Oh my God!” 

“Mum!” 

“She looks so young! I thought she was a sister perhaps! I mean…,” she shook her head, “Hullo! It’s nice to meet you,” Jean flushed deeply, and fussed with her hair. 

Hermione bit back a smile as a flattered Narcissa mirrored Jeans actions. 

“Why, thank you. I have a wonderful Esthetician I see over in Paris, Monsieur Absolon. I’ll have to bring you next time I travel there, a spa day would be most lovely. You’re, of course, welcome as well Mrs. Weasley. I’ll treat us all, before the wedding. Yes?”

The witches all agreed excitedly, but Hermione’s heart pumped furiously knowing that her mom would never go. She couldn't travel to Paris magically, well wouldn’t being the more appropriate term. 

“Well, Mrs. Granger--”

“Please, Jean,” her mom amended. 

“Jean,” Narcissa smiled, “Molly and I were just chatting about these kids upcoming nuptials. We can’t wait to start planning!”

“Oh, wonderful!” Hermione’s mouth hung open in surprise, “Let’s step outside, it’s so warm in here,” she fanned herself. 

“Mum, it’s freezing.” 

“Don’t you know some kind of magic? It will warm us, yes?”

“Mum?”

“It’s fine, Hermione. I mean, no one’s casting anything on ME, right? Just the air?”

“Of course, I know a charm that will keep us toastier than a shot of firewhisky,” Molly said, and Jean led the way outside. 

Hermione stared after them, her mouth hanging open. 

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” Her dad asked coming up behind her. 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. Quite the opposite, I should think. Mum… she’s remembering.” 

 

\----

“Explain it again,” Jean was nervously wringing her hands, look warily at the coin in Hermione’s clothed hand. 

“Ok, so this is a Portkey. You will touch it, and feel a tugging in your abdomen. It’s not entirely unpleasant but it can be strange the first few times.”

“And… and the other options?”

“The options are Side-Apparition, which can be known to make you feel nauseous even if you are used to it. Or Floo.”

“And for the Floo… I step into a fireplace, and become lit on fire.” 

“Well, yes… but not really. I mean it’s not hot.” 

“But I’ll be engulfed in flames.” 

Hermione grimaced, “A bit.” 

“Ok, so portkey it is…”

“You don’t have to do this, mum. I won’t be disappointed.” 

“Yes, yes you will be. And so will I,” Jean cradled her daughter's cheek in her palm, “I’ve missed a lot. I don’t want to miss your wedding. So, portkey?”

“Portkey. On the count of three. Hold my hand and I’ll help you. One… two… Three…”

\----

They landed quite roughly on the lawns of the Malfoy’s oceanside home, and Jean’s mouth dropped. 

“Hermione Granger!” she chastised, “You didn’t tell me they lived in a mansion! I would never have had them to our little shack!”

Hermione giggled, “Mum… this is their summer home. Malfoy Manor is three times this size, where Draco lives.”

“Did I hear my name?” Draco smiled charmingly. 

“What are you doing here?”

“You think my mother would let me miss out on our wedding plans? I’ve been sent to properly escort you, because as two modern women I am sure you are incapable of walking into the house on your own.”

“You know me well,” Hermione smiled and kissed her betrothed. Draco offered his arm to Mrs. Granger and the other to Hermione and they walked leisurely inside. 

\-----

Over the next several hours, Molly, Narcissa and Jean went over various details of the wedding, while Hermione and Draco sat cuddled in each other arms, ignoring most of the plans unless they were spoken to directly. 

They had decided on a June wedding, at the Malfoy’s Parisian Chateau. The colors would be blush pink and gold, and they would each have one attendant. They each got to pick 10, that’s right 10, friends they could invite, the rest of the small wedding guest list would be decided between the Mothers. Draco quickly gave all ten of his to Hermione, who frowned at the gesture. 

“MUMMMMMMY!” Liam ran excitedly into the room carrying his broom over his head, “DAD! Remember what I was working on?”

“You were working on obeying your parents, weren’t you? Who told you, that you are NOT to practice that death stick without adult supervision.”

“Why, yes. I was working on that. That’s why Grandfather was watching me!” he grinned, “And now you’re here to supervise me!” 

“Oh, such a wonderfully spirited child!”

“So much like his father at his age,” 

“Hermione too, so bright…” 

The Mother’s cooed at the wild haired child, who was baring his teeth in a faux smile. He tossed a leg over the broom, and a genuine grin replaced the fake one. He kicked off and hovered near the ceiling. 

“Be careful, Liam!” Jean and Hermione called out nervously. 

Liam wagged his eyebrows arrogantly and did a spiral drop towards the ground, all the women in the room screeching in nervous excitement together, before landing his feet squarely on the expensive carpet. 

“That’s my boy! You’ll be the best Quidditch player England has ever seen!” Draco clapped standing up quickly to celebrate with the boy.

“Better than Aunt Ginny!”

Draco barked out a laugh, “You already are better than your Aunt Ginny…”

“Draco Malfoy!” Molly chastised, and Draco blushed. 

“Sorry… I was just encouraging…”

“Mum, can Dad and I go practice, now?”

“Of course, dear. Be careful, both of you!”

“Always,” they wore matching grins and Draco loosened his tie, planting a kiss on Hermione’s cheek and rushing out. 

“SO! The next step will be, the dress! Am I right?” Narcissa smiled conspiratorially.

“Oh, yes! I can hardly wait for dress shopping,” Molly agreed.

“Can you get dresses on Diagon Alley?” Jean spoke and again surprised Hermione. 

“We most certainly can, or I know a wonderful little shop in Paris.”

“I was thinking, I’d wear your dress, Mum…” Hermione looked at her bashfully. 

“MY dress? Oh, it’s so out of date…” 

“Mrs. Weasley, don’t you think you could help with that?”

“It would be my honor, dear!” 

“And Narcissa, maybe you could help find me some jewelry to go with it?”

“Oh, that would be my absolute pleasure. Maybe a tiara…”

“I don’t know about that…” Hermione laughed, “But it’s a start.” 

There had been a time, not so long ago, that Hermione didn’t really have one mother. She now had three, and she felt like the luckiest witch alive.


	4. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!
> 
> Sorry for the hiatus guys, you know I hate taking so long to update. This chapter was an important one to me, so I wanted to make sure I had it right!
> 
> Life got crazy over the weekend! I am also working on another story, not in this universe. So I'll be updating with drabbles, but certainly not like I was with the original story. I'm having a touch of writes block with these characters, but I know they will come back around. 
> 
> Stay tuned, and I love you all!

“Mummy, I hate this tie. I hate it!”

“I know, sweetie. Can you wear it just for the day?”

“THE WHOLE DAY?”

“Just through the ceremony…”

“UGH. Ok. The ceremony only…”

“Thank you, Liam.”

“Mummy? You look really pretty…”

\-----

“Shut it, Potter.”

“I didn’t say anything…”

“Yes. You did. You didn’t… but you did…”

“I’m just saying…”

“Shut. It.” 

Draco sighed and ripped the knot of his tie apart and grabbed the tie he had just taken off and began tying it quickly, grumbling about ‘stupidPotterwithnofashionsenseworstbestmaninthehistoryoftheworld’.   
\----

Hermione’s chest was a flutter. Today was the day. The best day. 

Every detail had been meticulously planned by The Mothers, as she had come to refer to the unlikely trio. There were full blush toned peonies, dahlias and cream colored roses dripping from every possible surface. 

It was a late May afternoon in the French countryside, a beautiful rose gold colored hue colored the skies.

She looked down at her hand and they had a slight shake. There was no inch of her that wasn’t certain, but every part of her was humming with excitement. 

She had said goodbye to Draco last night, after an intimate feast with their closest friends and family. The love and stars in his eyes had kept her company all through the night. 

Ginny zipped up the back of her dress, and she took a deep sobering breath and turned to look at herself now that she was finished. 

Her dress was her mother's, a vintage ivory lace that scalloped at the edges. It had a deep sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves, with small cream colored beads that were delicately woven into the lace. The material was tight across her chest and flared gently at her waist in a full skirt. 

Her hair was braided into a loose chignon, with baby’s breath peeking out from her full curls. She had relented, and let them put a full face of makeup on, and her lashes were full, her lips stained a deep ruby. 

There had only been a few times that she would dare to call herself beautiful, this was definitely one of those times. This was how she had always imagined herself on her wedding day. 

“Mind if I come in?” Narcissa’s sweet voice entered the giant master suite they were occupying for the day. 

“Of course,” Hermione turned and smiled at her soon to be Mother-in-Law. 

“Oh my. Hermione. You are a vision. Draco is going to faint…” Narcissa kissed her cheek softly and squeezed her hands. 

“You exaggerate, but thank you. How is he?”

“Excited. He hardly wants to wait until the ceremony. I haven’t seen him like this since the night before he left for Hogwarts,” she laughed softly, “You two were meant for each other.

Narcissa shook her head,

“Don’t mind me! I’m just a sentimental old bat. I have something for you, your jewelry.” Her eyes sparkled as she presented a letter-sized velvet box. 

Hermione’s fingers slowly lifted the lid and revealed a set of very simple diamonds. There were two solitaire diamond earrings and a large diamond pendant. She had been expecting something over the top, and was pleasantly surprised to see such beautiful pieces. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but Draco wouldn’t hear of you wearing anything from the Malfoy vaults. He picked this out himself…”

“He… he did? They’re… breathtaking. They’re so… me,” she laughed.

“He also gave me this,” Narcissa offered a roll of parchment, a dragon sealed in green wax on the seam. 

She lifted it and read:

My love, my Hermione, 

I hope you like your gift. I positively can’t wait to see you in nothing else this evening. 

I love you.

Your loving (soon to be) Husband.  
Hermione pursed her lips as a blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. 

“What’d he say?” Ginny butted in over her shoulder, Hermione quickly rolled it back up again and gave her a look. 

“Thank you, Narcissa.” 

“Oh hush, it’s Mother, from now on. Yes?”

“Yes, Mother,” they wrapped each other in a long embrace and when they finally broke it, Narcissa dabbed at the corner of her eyes. 

\-----

Draco handed the small satchel over to Liam. 

“These are very important, ok bud?”

“I know, Dad,” Liam fidgeted nervously, “Are we moving back to the Manor?”

“Eventually, but not right away. It’s being renovated, so someday. For now, I’ll be moving into the townhouse with you guys. That’ll be nice, right?”

Draco knelt down and straightened Liam’s bowtie, who scrunched his face up. 

“Are you nervous?”

“A little, I don’t like strangers. Or attention. But I’m happy for you and mum,” he offered a rare smile. 

“I’m really a lucky man to have you guys. Me and mum marrying, it’s not just about us becoming one. It’s about our family finally joining. Officially. You know my dad never really told me that he loved me… but you know that I love you, right?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.” 

“Dad?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you too. I guess,” he shrugged.

Draco’s left side of his mouth pulled up and he rubbed Liam’s curly head. 

\-----

“Ready?”

“Ready, dad. Thank you, by the way. For giving me away…”

“”Giving you away’...what an odd saying...I love you, Hermione.”

“Love you, dad.”

\----

Draco’s back was turned to the audience as a slow melody of string instruments began to play a lovely march. 

He took a deep shaky breath, and flattened his lips. He would hex whoever had suggested an evening wedding. They should have been married at 6 this morning, so they could spend all day as husband and wife. 

A small body squirmed next to him and he smiled. 

A hand clasped on his shoulder and squeezed. Potter.

“She’s here, mate.” 

He breathed deeply again and turned, his eyes still on the ground. He lifted them slowly and the breath that had just filled his lungs left his body in a gasp.

She was stunning in a way no witch ever had been before or ever would be again. He smirked and felt his eyes prickle with threatening tears. 

In the longest moments of his life, she floated towards him. 

Finally, she was there before him and he had to swallow a knot from his throat. 

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hello. I missed you…”

She smiled and Draco promised whatever Gods were listening that he would do anything in his power to watch her smile everyday for the rest of his life. 

Kingsley began, “Dearly beloved, I am honored to welcome you all here to bear witness to the joyous union of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Those that know this unique pair, know that their relationship is a testament to the healing power of love and the magic of forgiveness. 

The couple has chosen to recite their own vows, so, if I may, Draco?”

Draco cleared his throat and stared at his soon to be wife. 

“Hermione, before you stumbled your way into my life I never would have imagined that my life could be as complete as you’ve made it. You know me better than anyone else on this earth, and still somehow you’ve chosen to love me. Your love makes me a better man. You are the love of my life, and even standing here today, I can’t believe that my luck has changed, as I will from this moment forward call you my wife. 

I promise to honor you, love you, cherish you, for all of my days. 

And, to Liam…”

Draco felt Liam tensen and turn slowly, not expecting to be addressed. Draco fell down to one knee, 

“You are the greatest joy in my life. You surprise me daily with you cleverness and I hope you end up exactly like your mother. Thank you for giving me a chance, I’ll never quit trying to be the best father to you.”

“I love you,” Liam whispered, throwing himself at Draco and slyly wiping his eyes. 

After a few lingering moments, Kingsley spoke again. 

“Miss Granger?”

“Yes… well, that’s certainly a tough act to follow,” the guests laughed lightly, “Draco, I never dreamed I would find a love like ours. You love me, even at my most unlovable,”

Draco felt his throat tighten and blinked away the tears forming.

“I am the lucky one, who gets to call you mine forever. I vow to love you selflessly, and with all that I have. I promise to listen, even when you are rambling on about the same Quidditch player for hours on end. I promise to always speak the truth and to regard my role as your wife in the highest honor. I love you, Draco Malfoy, for now and always.”

“The beautiful words these two have spoken, will bond them together for the rest of their days. Now the rings,” 

Liam jumped to attention and handed the small satchel up to Draco, who poured the contents into his open palm. Hermione gently lifted his band from his hand, and he noticed her hand was slightly shaking. 

“Do you Draco take Hermione as your wife? To honor and care for her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, until death parts you?”

“And even then, I do.”

Draco slipped the ring on Hermione’s finger and squeezed her hand. 

“Do you, Hermione, take Draco as your husband? To honor and care for him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, until death parts you?”

“I do.”

Clear as bell. There it was. She did. She always will. Draco’s heart soared and his smile widened. 

“Well, by the power granted to me by the Ministry of Magic, I do declare you, husband and wife. Draco, you may kiss your bride!”

Draco wrapped one hand around the back of her neck as the other coiled around her waist. He kissed her firmly letting only the slightest whisper of his tongue enter her mouth as her back bowed slightly. 

Finally, after hearing a groan and a loud ‘EW’ from Liam, he released his wife. His wife. HIS WIFE. 

“It gives me much honor to present for the first time, Mister and Missus Draco and Hermione Malfoy.” 

The audience erupted into applause and Draco scooped Liam up so they could share in a family hug. They rushed back down the aisle, and Draco leaned over to kiss his bride one more time, not realising that Liam had already begun to undo his tie. 

\-----

They danced under a canopy of stars, with all of their closest friends and family surrounding them. Each kiss melted into a smile as Draco twirled Hermione around the dance floor. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look?”

“Maybe, but it never hurts to tell me twice,” she teased. 

Draco laughed, “You’re beautiful. I love you. I’ll tell you everyday.”

“Ok… and Malfoy?”

“Hmm?”

“Never forget to tell me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Granger.”

\----


	5. Five

“Draco!! DRACOOOO!!” 

Draco came sprinting up the stairs and fell in the doorway, looking frantically around, wand drawn. 

“What?! What’s wrong?!”

“Why would you assume something is wrong?” Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Why would I not, when my belligerent wife, who has a penchant for trouble, is screaming in our bedroom at the top of her lungs.”

“Oh hush, look!!” She proffered a small white stick with a blue cap, on the face of it were some pink lines, she was grinning wildly. 

“Wow, Granger. That is a really special little trinket you’ve found for yourself. Truly. I’m really proud of you,” he spoke like he was talking to a child. 

“Oh, shut up you twit. It’s a Muggle pregnancy test!” 

“Merlin’s tit…” Draco paused in realisation, he then waved his already drawn wand over her belly and muttered, “Gravidam Revelus,” his brow furrowed. 

Slowly a soft yellow glow started to surround Hermione’s abdomen and Draco couldn’t help but begin grinning too, he looked up at Hermione and she had tears of happiness pouring down her face, her hands clasped over her mouth. 

“You’re… you’re…”

“We’re pregnant!” 

Draco lifted her in his arms and kissed her sloppily, her tears making their lips slippery. They laughed together and when he placed her on her feet again, his hands automatically went to her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravidum is Latin for Pregnant :)


	6. 6

Draco had been 500% ecstatic since he first saw the glow around Hermione’s tummy. There hadn’t been a moment until where he doubted that this was the best news he had ever received. 

Until this moment. 

Liam was in an exceptionally foul mood having just spent the afternoon at the Potter’s. 

“I can’t. I can’t go over there anymore,” Liam said in exasperation.

“He’s your only friend!”

“Luna is my friend. May I please go to Luna’s instead?” he begged hopefully.

“Miss Luna is back at Castelobruxo, you know that.”

“Fine. I’ll go to Brazil.”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, “Can we just… drop the attitude for a little while? Your mother and I want to talk to you.”

“Why… what’s wrong?” Liam narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Darling! Why would you think anything is wrong?” Hermione answered back nervously. 

“Obvious reasons…” Just then the Floo in the study roared and out walked Harry and Albus, “Oh, Jesus… not again,” Liam said too loudly.

“LIAM GRANGER-MALFOY! GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!” Hermione shrieked and Liam smiled brightly. 

“Brilliant. Later, Potters!”

Draco let out a sigh, and looked at her with a tired expression. 

“I blame this on you,” Hermione narrowed her eyes, “I was never like that as a child.”

“Let’s not go around pointing fingers just yet, I dare say that child might have inherited a few of your not so charming qualities.”

“Don’t you start with me… I’m hormonal and tired and --”

“Well, we are definitely still here, Malfoys.”

“Oh sorry, Harry. What can we do for you?”

“Albus wanted to invite Liam for a slumber party!”

Hermione and Draco groaned simultaneously and then shared a brief knowing smile before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Hermione was wiping tears from her cheeks before long. 

“I don’t think tonight is going to work, Albus. How about another night?”

“Oh.. ok. Well will you tell him that I got a brand new Muggle gaming system. An Xbox. He’s gonna love it!”

“Will he?” Draco said without curiosity, already knowing the answer. Nothing in the world would make Liam want to go to the Potter’s. 

“We will play all night. Eat snacks, tell jokes. It’ll be the best,” Albus was grinning widely and Draco couldn’t let the little guy down. 

“Maybe tomorrow, ok? I’ll owl your dad.” 

“Ok! Is he in his room? I’ll go talk to him about it!”

Hermione let out a laugh, “Knock yourself out!” and Albus bounded quickly up the stairs, “That’ll be punishment for being a git.”

“My son is NOT a punishment!” Harry said proudly. 

“No, he most certainly is not. BUT to Liam, he is. That child is turning my hair gray,” Hermione massaged her temples, “And I have a headache.”

“What kind of hormones do you have exactly… Surely not…” Harry eyed Draco’s wife suspiciously, his gaze lingering on her slightly bloated belly. 

“Mind your own, Potter,” Draco warned. 

 

“Merlin’s beard… you are! Oh my God, Ginny is gonna shit!” Harry laughed, “How far along are you?”

“Ugh, Liam doesn’t know! So keep your voice down!”

“Liam doesn’t know what?” Liam stood on the stairwell, “Uncle Harry, you lost something. It’s in my room and I don’t know where the OFF switch is. Now, Liam doesn’t know what?”

Draco exchanged a wary glance with Hermione, “Bud, we have some exciting news! Mummy and I are having a baby!”

“A what?” Liam hissed, his eyes in narrow slits. 

“A baby! Isn’t that exciting?” Hermione smiled falsely. 

The truth is, they weren’t sure how Liam would take the news of a baby. Considering that they had been back from their honeymoon for all of three weeks. This baby was a surprise, albeit a wonderful surprise, still a surprise. They had hardly enough time to enjoy life as the three of them, and now it would only be three for a very short amount of time. 

“So all that bollocks about starting life together?”

“Don’t use that language in front of your mother!” Draco chastised.

“I bet you wish I wasn’t here. I was just a mistake that Dad didn’t want, and now you can start your real family.”

“Liam… how can you say that…” Draco spoke sadly to his son, “I love you, you know that.”

Harry coughed awkwardly, reminding everyone he was still there. 

“ALBUS! TIME TO GO!” Harry called out. 

Liam was still locked in a Death Stare with Draco when Albus appeared on the stairs. 

“See you tomorrow, Liam! We can play Resident Evil… BOO!” Albus laughed deeply, even though Liam didn’t flinch. 

“Congratulations, Malfoys. I’ll be in touch,” Harry sort of grimaced, and they disappeared together in the Floo. 

“Liam, come and sit down,” Hermione gestured towards the chair across from them, Liam didn’t move. “Please don’t mistake this for a request,” she said sternly. 

Liam stomped down the stairs, grumbling and sat down with a huff, his arms crossed tensley over his chest. 

“I have spent the last five years loving you, raising you, and being proud of you every day. I have never been as disappointed in you as I have been today. You were rude to the Potters, rude to us, what is going on?”

“What’s going on, is this is all not fair! You guys getting married was supposed to make my life better, not worse! You guys got married and left me for TWO weeks! Now you come back, Dad spent all his time at work and then tell me you’re going to have a new baby who gets all your time?! What? So you can ship me off the Potter’s every weekend?”

Liam had tears in his eyes, but he was trying to act so much older than his 5 little years. 

“Liam, I know I’ve been working a lot. But I just had to catch up on things, if I knew it bothered you I wouldn’t do it. It’s perks of being the boss. And this baby, it’s not going to replace you. Right now, it seems like everything is changing, but I promise it’s for the better. Think of everything you will teach the new baby, think of all the times we will go out and do special things for you. Come here, bud”

As Draco spoke, the composed Liam melted into the little boy, his shoulders hunched and his eyes on the floor. He stood and shuffled his feet to the couch and plopped between them. 

“We love you so much, Liam. Nothing changes that. Yea?” Hermione wrapped an arm around his small frame and rubbed his arm, kissing his temple. 

“Ok.. but…” 

“But what, bud? Anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Anything,” Draco reassured, dismissing Hermione’s nervous glances. 

“I want to name the baby.”

“OOOOOHHHH,” Hermione’s eyes were so large and her mouth in such a tight line that it looked like her brains were trying to pop out of her head and she was using every ounce of magic in her body to contain them. 

“Let’s compromise, middle name?”

“DRACO!”

“Deal!” Liam said with a proud smile. 

“Hey, you got to name Liam! I didn’t get a vote!” Draco protested. 

Hermione groaned in anger and left the room. 

“See, bud. We will always be a team,” Draco winked, and Liam smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have a chance head over to my new story, Tergeo and let me know what you're thinking! I really love it a lot, and it's just about to pick up! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the newest drabble. I'm thinking after Tergeo is finished I'll be working on the sequel to Aparecium. 
> 
> Xoxo!


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Missed you all so much!! RL is the worst sometimes... here's another drabble to get you by!

“Stop looking at me like that,” Hermione snarled.

“Like what, Darling?”

“Like I am some poor, pathetic, beached whale who needs a solid shove back into the ocean.”

“To be fair… that wasn’t how I was looking at you.”

“Shove off!”

“Granger, you’re beautiful.”

Hermione lay on her back on their giant bed and bared her teeth at her young husband. He was buttoning up his shirt and she resented his stupid abs and his stupid pecks. Every stupid muscle on him, she resented.

“You need to get fat,” Hermione said swiftly.

“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow in her direction, “Malfoy’s don’t get fat.”

“This Malfoy is fat,” she cried.

“Well…” he cocked a head at her, “You’re a Granger-Malfoy…”

A throw pillow came flying by his face and he ducked, laughing at her.

“Oh, I’m just teasing you. You’re not fat! You are perfectly, abundantly, fertile.”

“Fertile?” she sneereed.

“You know what I mean, you are like Mother Earth.”

“I hate you, Draco Malfoy. I now know that Ron’s suspicions were true, and you only married me to torment me for the rest of my days.”

“The Weasel figured out my dastardly plans?!” Draco climbed into the bed next to her and rubbed her swollen belly, “You are beautiful and wonderful. And have I thanked you for bringing my sons into this world in your lovely vessel?” he smiled charmingly at her.

“First, you don’t know it's a boy. Second, if you don’t stop using words like ‘fertile’ and ‘abundance’ and ‘vessel’, I am going to insure that you have no more opportunities for little Granger-Malfoy’s. Maybe I’ll send you back to Pansy, if you don’t behave.”

“Don’t you joke about any of that. It’s enough to scare my manhood straight back up into myself,” Draco shivered, “Now, do you love me?”

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, “I suppose.”

“Because… I think we have a few minutes… if you want me to show you just how un-whale-like you are,” he started kissing her neck and Hermione swatted him away.

“I’m already dressed! Now help me up,” she spread her fingers out in front of her and wiggled them. Draco laughed and lifted her to seating and then hopped off the bed.

“How did you ever manage this without me?”

“I had a much younger, much sexier and more wealthy man who doted on me hand and foot and never insulted me,” she scrunched her nose up at him.

“Liar.”

Hermione stood, huffing out a giant breath of hair and attempting to look down at her swollen feet.

“Honestly, does this dress look ridiculous?”

“No,” Draco must have sensed her upcoming rebuttal and quickly finished, “Honestly. You are truly the most beautiful witch I have ever seen.”

“I am 200 months pregnant, Draco. When is this baby going to get out of me?!” She yelled at her stomach

“You still have 3 weeks til we’re due, and the party will be great.”

“Hah! Yea… Ginny Fucking Potter,” she swore through gritted teeth.

\----

Hermione waddled out of the Floo at Grimmauld Place with Draco and Liam on her heels. She plastered a fake smile on her face and was quickly greeted by Harry.

“Why, aren’t you glowing!”

“I’m sweating. It’s January,” she said flatly, a hand on her lower back.

“S’not your fault, Potter. She hates me way more than she hates you,” Draco clapped his hand on his shoulder and walked on, looking for Ginny to warn her of Hermione's mood, no doubt. He was too slow.

Ginny Potter was two weeks more pregnant than Hermione, but had managed to not gain a single pound of pregnancy weight. Her hair was thick and shiny, her skin glowing without a blemish to be found. She was wearing high heels for Christsake.

Hermione on the other hand, had suffered every ailment one could suffer during a pregnancy. She had gotten Gallstones, for crying out loud. Her nausea and morning sickness and caused her to lose almost 15 pounds in her first trimester, but it was quickly added on in her second and third. Her chin made new friends with the new secondary chin that had sprouted and made it’s way into residency. She had zits that she hadn't had even at Hogwarts and her ankles were so large the only shoes that fit her were a pair of old flip flops.

“Ginny… thank you again for throwing us a baby shower!” Draco said brightly, jumping in before Hermione could bite anyone’s head off. She really did need to be on her best behavior, it wasn’t Ginny’s fault.

“Yes, Ginny. Thank you,” Hermione managed kindly.

“Oh, please! I’m happy to do it! And we get to share in all the fun together! A joint shower, how fun is that!” Hermione smiled tightly, “I have a couple of games for everyone too! Hope you’re up for a challenge!” Ginny elbowed her lightly and laughed as she made her way back into the kitchen.

Draco had to catch Hermione’s elbow before she swung at the back of Ginny’s perfectly styled head.

“Breathe, love. It’ll be over soon.”

\----

Hermione had given up trying to be cheerful. It happened somewhere around the time when Ginny insisted they tie their wands to a string, which was tied around their belly and try to get that wand in a cup.

She now sat with a plate of Cauldron Cakes perched on her swollen belly, her barefeet propped up on the Potter coffee table with Narcissa and her mom flanking her and rubbing her belly going over baby names.

“I think a little Lyra would be just darling,” Jean agreed with Narcissa, “Although, they are so well suited for boys!”

Hermione shoved another cake in her mouth, the crumbs falling down her dress.

“EXCUSE ME!” She recognized Liam’s voice thundering from the center room. She shifted her large center so she could see the spectacle.

Her son was standing on a chair in the middle of the crowd, with a small box in his hands.

“Mummy! Dad! Will you please come here?”

This was so unlike him, that Hermione immediately obeyed. She put both hands out in front of her, not saying a word. Her two moms helped her to her feet, and she waddled over to stand next to Draco.

“Yes, Liam?”

“I’ve got you a gift. Grandfather helped me,” he stated and pressed the box towards them.

The gift was a small black box, with a silver ribbon around it. Hermione tugged at it, her brow furrowed.

Inside was a small silver rattle, that had a lovely jingle as she shook it gently. Engraved on the front was ‘Baby Granger-Malfoy’ with a lion and a snake, their heads pressed together.

Hermione couldn’t help the tears that spilled from her eyes.

“Thank you, Liam. This is the sweetest gift I could ever imagine.”

She felt her belly tighten as she took a deep breath.

“It’s beautiful, bud,” Draco squeezed Hermione around the shoulders and Liam grinned.

“That’s not my only gift. I have decided on the baby’s middle name!” He announced triumphantly, his hands raised above his head.

“Liam…” Hermione warned.

Liam raised his eyebrows and nodded at Harry, who jumped having been called.

“Sonoros!” he cast, and lifted his wand to Liam’s throat.

“THE BABY’S MIDDLE NAME WILL BE… GRIMALDI!”

“GRIMALDI?!” Hermione and Draco shouted in unison, as the party guests erupted in laughter.

“What if it’s a girl?” Hermione cried, rubbing her hands over her belly as it tightened again.

“I think Grimaldi is unisex,” Liam stated thoughtfully.

“I _think_ it’s not even a real name,” Draco added.

Liam grabbed Harry’s wand and jabbed it into his own neck again. “YOU PROMISED!” he thundered at them.

“Oh SHIT!” Hermione exclaimed in a panic.

“Hermione, it’ll be alright, I promise,” Draco tried to calm her, “Liam, you can’t do this to your mother…”

“No! DRACO! Oh SHIT!”

Hermione was pointing towards a puddle of liquid at her bare feet.

“Is that…” Draco stared horrified.

“Oh my God… It’s time!”

“IT’S TIME! Holy.. Oh my… OK! IT’S TIME! This way darling!” Draco led her towards the Floo, as Liam hopped down from his chair and hobbled after them, “You stay with your grandparents, either set. We’ll send for you soon, ok bud?”

“Um… I don’t like this…” Liam fidgeted nervously.

“It’s going to be great. Trust me,” Draco smiled at him.

Liam threw himself at Hermione who held her son tightly. This was the last time it would be just them. Soon there would be another, one who needed her more.

“Be safe. Ok, mum?”

“Ok, love. I’ll see you soon. I love you so much.”

“Love you, mummy.”

She finally broke the hug as another contraction coursed through her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me guys. There a few bad guys who have a big plate of Karma coming, Skeeter was the first. 
> 
> Let me know what scenes you'd like to see in the upcoming Drabbles! I'm so excited to be able to provide some beautiful fluffy fluff with no rules.


End file.
